


Just Like Fire

by Galileo_Tracy



Series: Left Hand Free (and flower, you're the chosen one) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Maria Hill, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Kidfic, spoiler - Freeform, 中文翻译|Translate into Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Summary: ***这故事紧接在CA: CW之后，如果剧透会让你烦恼的话，不要看。我是认真的***Maria追踪Natasha（关于剧透我是认真的…）显然这是CA: CW刚上映的时候写的，还在剧透死全家的阶段… 所以有剧透警告… 不翻译似乎不地道…





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing_Bean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Bean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Like Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735724) by [Dancing_Bean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Bean/pseuds/Dancing_Bean). 



> 我要在这里重复剧透警告。如果你接着往下看的话，那就不是我的错了。
> 
> 好的，如果你确定的话。  
> 题目来自P!NK的“Just Like Fire”

走出没有任何标记的黑色SUV。Maria Hill深深吸了一口傍晚温暖的空气。有时她惊讶于这样一个事实：当混乱和迷茫在其他地方令人恐怖的蔓延时，世界上有些地方还能够如此正常地继续下去。其他时候她只是感激那些破坏的影响还有力所不能及的地方。然而，现在…

这是她查探的第二个公园。她脑子里列了一张有可能的地址清单，这个地点在列表上排位很高。这里的城市空间和开阔空间的比例刚刚好，周围还有不少闲杂人等让这个地方保持愉快。那种地方也许是以保护平民的名义做了很多的人很可能会去的地方，提醒自己这一切都是值得的。环顾四周，Maria的凝视着远处一个孤零零的身影，笑了。

把手揣进夹克口袋，Maria坚定地朝坐在最远长凳上的孤独的人走去，距离刚好，近的可以看到人，却远的可以不被打扰。

“我没想到你这么快就来了，本来以为还要再等六个小时的。”

“我能怎么说？”Maria坐在她旁边，“我就是那么擅长找到你。”

Natasha脸上闪过一丝微笑，短暂地驱赶了她脸上的阴霾。Maria对她微妙地检查了她，评估她有没有明显的伤。尽管在远处看着她的姿态让她有种Nat有轻微的肋骨擦伤的预感，最令人担忧的是她眼中不集中的表情和阴影。Maria换了个更舒服的姿势，小心不要入侵Natasha的个人空间。

“你意识到我是在逃亡，对吧？”

“是的。此外，从这个大乱子开始以后，我们就开始回收我们多年积累下的人情债。Ross的朋友并没有他想象的那么多，而且法案签署时的轰炸当然不是最让他们放心的开始。我认为不久的将来他们会重新谈判的。”

Natasha发出深思的低哼，朝她匆匆一瞥。“你还好吗？”

“是的，做幕后工作，就像我们说好的一样。”

Natasha哼了一声。“告诉我发消息说需要和某个死去的医生谈谈的人不是你。Barnes？”

“我可以。但那是在撒谎，我尽量不那样对你。”Maria耸耸肩，“而且，那确实是幕后的事。如果再有五个超级战士被释放到这个世界上来，我们就会被烤焦了。”

“烤焦了？”Natasha听起来既有点困惑又有点好笑，就像每次Maria把她不太熟悉的说法弄错了的时候一样。

“对不起，只是这一天很漫长。你没事吧？”

Natasha又抬头看着她，这次是真的看她，即使她并没有完全对上她的眼睛。“我觉得我会没事的。”她的声音里有一种沉重的，几乎被打败了的情绪。

“艰难的一天。”Maria温柔地说。显然Natasha不得不看着她关心的人--她的队伍之间--打了起来…如果，这对于她已经这么困难了，她简直无法想象这对于Natasha来说有多困难。

“是的。”顿时一阵安静，Natasha向前用胳膊撑着膝盖，就那么看着不远处的广场上人们玩耍的身影。Maria就在那等着，不想把她逼得太紧。“导致这一切的那个人…他在索科维亚的那次事件中失去了他的家人，他的妻子和儿子。那就是原因，导致这一切的，就是复仇。”Natasha听起来很冷静，几乎像是机器人一样的陈述着。

她现在对于Natasha的了解已经可以让她认出会触发她压抑的情绪的事件，Maria长叹了一口气，缓缓的呼出了一口气。这事让Natasha很不安对于Maria来说还真是不意外，这事实在太像Natasha自己会担心的状况了。觉得在这个话题上绕来绕去完全没有任何好处，于是决定就直击重点。“你不会这么做的，”她说着，做出一个和Natasha一样的动作，“你不是那种人。”

“你怎么知道呢？”Natasha冷漠的语调中潜藏的挫败和绝望的情绪。

“当然，我有权查看你的心理状态报告好多年呢。”Maria轻声的调戏了她一样，掩藏起她的担忧。这么需要别人向她保证看起来真的不太像她啊。

“相信我，这是我们还是会重复讨论这个问题的。”Natasha干巴巴的说道。

Maria故意用膝盖撞了撞Nat。“我了解你，”她简短的说，“那不是你会做的事，永远不会。你在孩提时代就过着地狱般的生活，那样的日子持续了好多年，不过你还是成为了一个出乎所有人意料的英雄。”Natasha听到最后的词的时候飞快的瞥了她一眼，嘲讽的低哼一声。知道只有冷冰冰的事实才有让那位红发杀手听下去的半分可能，Maria继续道，“如果有什么事发生在Alexis身上，或者是我还有Barton一家…我知道会是一个对你不小的打击。事实上，我担心那会使你崩溃，而这种可能还真的吓到我了。但是，你同时也是我认识的意志最坚定的人，你已经从那么多灾难中活下来了，所以我希望，即使是最糟糕的事情发生了，你也会撑过去。但是不管怎样，我知道你不会因为自己的痛苦伤害任何一个无辜的人。”

Natasha全身僵硬，全神贯注于她的话。“你确定？”

“是的。复仇不是你的动力，保护才是。”

那是一阵漫长的沉默，Maria希望她的话产生了一些影响。终于Natasha叹了口气，几乎无法察觉的放松了一点，更放松的靠着Maria。“你对我太有信心了。”

Maria微笑，“就像我说的，我了解你。”

Natasha低哼着，“这是我的错，”她郁闷的说着，“他利用的是当初我公开的神盾机密。如果当初我没…”

“如果你没有的话，H.Y.D.R.A.会比现在更加有权力。”Maria肯定的说着，“你当时做了你必须做的事。”

“我希望我能相信这句话。”Natasha轻声说道。

“我也希望。”

她们俩转头看向孩子们玩耍的方向，他们在傍晚的阳光下是如此的无忧无虑。

“她怎么样了？”Natasha几乎是有点犹豫的问到。

“还好，有点暴躁，非常粘人，但是她还好。”

Natasha的手不自主的握紧了，像是想宝宝想的全身都疼。“她在农场吗？”

“没有，不过倒是Laura带着她。以防万一，我把他们都转移了。”

Natasha无声的笑着，坐直了一些，轻轻把Maria的头发别在耳后。“不相信任何人？”

“我相信你，”Maria咧嘴笑着，“但是别人…不…没几个。我不太确定这事的结果会是怎样呢。”

“真的？Hill特工，你一定是退步了。”

“你猜我把他们都送哪了。”

Natasha皱眉，然后震惊的表情慢慢的出现在她的脸上。“Bertha！你没有那么做！”

“还有哪里更安全吗？Cooper简直疯了。”

“Clint也会疯掉的。”

“就让他疯。如果Fury没让他打扫整个天空母舰的话，那他的运气就已经很好了。他生了好几个脏乎乎的小孩。而且我真的不确定Laura是很生气我把Fury包含在这件事里，还是感激我为保护他们所作出的努力。”

“她能同时表达这两个情绪的，”Natasha热心的说，“相信我。”

“你想见见Lex吗？”

Natasha摇摇头，“不，现在不要。”她又一次的全身紧绷，“太快了。”

Maria就点点头，“等你准备好随时可以。”

Natasha叹口气，给了Maria一个既恼怒又宠爱的表情，然后伸手拉住了她的手，就那么玩着她的手指，如果是任何人做出这种事的话应该就是无意识的行为，但是Natasha才不会做无意识的行为呢，但是Maria很耐心的等着Natasha按自己的节奏做事情。“有时候你真的就太过有耐心了。Bertha在哪？”

“不在这儿，但是很近。”Maria让她紧绷的肌肉慢慢松懈了下来，很高兴Natasha放松下来，而且并不拒绝自己的陪伴。“哦，说起Clint，你知道他在哪吗？Laura威胁我说如果我回去的时候不带上他的话她会活剥了我的。”

“啊…说起这个…”


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha帮Steve了一个忙。

“一个可以潜下水的基地？真的么？”Maria由于长期出任务而习得的平衡感而稳稳的站在急速俯冲的昆式战机的后货舱。在Natasha和她解释过Clint和其他人被关押的地方之后，她只得叫上了后援。

她转头看到Natasha对她翻了个白眼，“亲爱的，咱们可是有个飞行的基地呢，一个隐形的、飞行基地。”

对于她无意识的叫她“亲爱的”这事还是让Maria很高兴的，但是她还是继续道，“没错，但是飞行更好呢。飞行这项功能很实用。Ross则是被困在水里。显然不管他在干什么，他需要一个深深的大洋海底来保证可行。所以，显然不是什么好事。”

Natasha邪笑着，在去战机的另一侧拿自己的降落伞的时候，故意在路过的时候用指尖沿着她的肩膀一路抚过。“为什么我感觉你似乎考虑过这个问题呢？”

“那个，说起来，Fury提过一次这个主意，就只有一次。”

“我完全不意外呢。”Natasha嘀咕道，顺手递给Maria第二个降落伞。

Maria微笑着看着她，“你是说我虚伪吗？”

“我是绝对不会的。”Natasha假装无辜的说道。

“距离目标：5分钟。”战机驾驶员，Clint的年轻的小徒弟，Osprey，一边说一边拨动了各种开关，试图掩饰她们所在的战斗机的电磁信号，以减少她们被侦测到的几率。

“你确定Steve会先一步到这吗？”Maria走到Natasha的身前，一边说一边检查她的各种装备是否穿戴好了。

“我觉得是。”Natasha很不爽的背过身去，“我可不是第一次出任务，指挥官。”

“至少让我做点有用的。”Maria把她扳回来，把她背着的沉重的装备更平衡的分配到两个肩膀上。

Natasha就不爽的轻哼着，对着她不高兴的嘟着嘴。“如果Steve不在的话，我们就用B计划。”她说的同时整理着她背带上的各种装备。

“向上帝祈祷他已经到了。”

Natasha点头同意，然后完全无视Maria的抗议开始检查她身上的装备和背包。

“我可不是第一次出任务呢。”Maria微笑着低声调戏她，这使得Natasha翻了个大白眼，一使劲把她的背带收的超级无敌的紧。

“目的地到了。”Osprey转过头通过隔板艰难的看向那两个女人，“而且绝对有人比我们先来到了这里，基地已经上浮了，算是吧。至少上浮了一部分。”

“我们真的需要训练一下你汇报的能力了，Osprey。”Maria说道，同时把自己的护目镜戴好。

Natasha大笑着看着她们，打开了后方的舱门。“比谁快？”她几乎像以前一样的斜笑着，然后把自己抛进了苍茫的夜色里。

Maria紧跟着，很享受这种在风暴中降落的刺激感。她的目的地在护目镜上高亮标注了出来，而Maria也专业级的控制着自己的降落轨迹。天啊，她都没意识到她到底有多想念飞翔的感觉了。她和Natasha降落的时间只差了几秒，而在她轻巧的着陆时，Natasha已经摘掉了她的降落伞，开始探查她们脚下的冰冷湿润还有点结冰的金属基地的外部结构了。

“这里一定有一条后勤保障的通道的。”Maria一边说着，一边解着她身上的各种降落伞背带。

“在那。”Natasha指了出来。

略一颔首，Maria小心的在那个又湿又滑还结着薄薄得一层冰的金属表面上朝着她指出来的那个方向走去。一扇小小的活门，可以容纳一人通过，但是因为下着的倾盆大雨就看不到什么别的了。但是旁边丢弃的扳手显然表明了之前有人闯入了这里，所以Steve应该已经在里面了。

“咱们不会落后他太多的，”Natasha说道，加入了Maria的行动，“他没有太多时间的。”

“在他打趴下太多人之前，让我们赶上他吧。”

“我们可不能让他享有了所有乐趣。”Natasha带着狩猎的神情笑着说。

*** ***

她们快速的下了台阶，Maria很感激基地里显然是开了暖气的，随着逐渐深入基地她们觉得越来越温暖了。等她们从入口的那架小梯子真的爬到了底，Maria觉得自己的指尖终于从冰块恢复成了人类的手指。

她们匆忙的在狭窄的走廊上追赶。很快她们就听见了搏斗当中产生的闷响。

Natasha挑眉，“他绝对在享受揍人了。”

“想加入吗？”

“哦，是的，加入吧。”

她们一路小跑的追赶上了最后一段距离，轻巧的从门的残骸上跳过，显然是被人野蛮的砸烂的。Natasha迅速的跳向了左侧，从一个小兵身上跳到了另一个小兵身上，顺便把他一脚踹飞。Maria则是踢了一个非常漂亮的回旋踢，把一个又高又壮，甚至能把美国队长那个超级战士堵在那里的士兵一脚踢飞。这让Steve惊讶的转身看她。在他注意力分散的那几秒当中，Maria故意让自己成为那个人的主要目标，然后用各种打击技巧吸引他的注意力，直到Steve终于回过神来，用一把椅子直接砸烂在他的脑袋上。就在他踉跄着倒下时，她看到Natasha已经把剩下所有人都解决干净了，用她标志性的剪刀腿对付剩下的唯一的士兵。一个标准的托马斯全旋，利用她的动量把他撞到地上，头先着地。

Steve惊讶的挑起眉毛，“Maria？Nat？”

“需要帮忙吗？”

“呃…”他窘迫的用手理了理头发，看看周围的残垣断壁，“当然？”

Maria被握手握得龇牙咧嘴。那个家伙简直是行走的雄性激素。她的视线简短的瞄了一眼藏在角落里的Bucky Barnes。他的那个金属的假肢损坏了，只剩下了一个底座。他似乎有些失衡，这话不仅仅包含字面意思。她看了看Steve，“咱们需要好好谈谈，不过过会儿。”

他低声呻吟了一声，但是他还是尽可能的同意了。“Buck，这是Maria Hill。我觉得你可能没有见过她，呃，在…那个…当时…”他默默的收了声。

“我就是在华盛顿把天空母舰砸在你头上的那个人。”Maria替Steve完成了那个句子，语气愉快而平和。

一个些微的微笑出现在Barnes的嘴角。“这是我的荣幸。”他的声音并不高，还有一点点布鲁克林的口音。

“再说吧。”Maria仔细打量了他一会，然后把注意力集中在Steve身上。“对于他们被关在哪有概念吗？”

“还没有。”

Natasha已经走到了这里的中控台，并且设法破坏了那里的安全措施。在她敲打了几次键盘之后她皱着眉头开口说道。“我觉得他们在东翼。那里有最严密的安保措施。”

“耶，更多安保，真棒。”Steve活动了一下肩膀。

“你的盾牌呢？”Natasha问道，在走向他们的时候问道。

“Tony拿着呢。”

Natasha眯起眼睛。“为什么？这个和Barnes缺了条胳膊有关吗？”

这次Barnes的嘴角再次微微上扬，但是Steve就只是看起来很不自在。“是的。”

“你们是在和我开玩笑吗？他是去帮你们的！他想和你们停战！你知道让他意识到他犯错了有多难吗？”Natasha的双眼简直要冒出火来了，就连Maria都对于她这么激烈的反应吓了一跳。

“呃，我们…我们和他一起发现到底是谁杀了他的父母。”Steve偷偷瞄了Bucky一眼，而Natasha则是被惊得后退一步。

“所以…你们打他？！你的逻辑呢？”

“他也打我们了。”Steve说道，眼中混合着内疚和抗议的神情。

“天啊，Steve。”Maria长叹一声，突然之间觉得很累，“你这次真的糟透了。”

“帮他说句话…”Barnes小声的在他所在的角落里说道，“说实话，没什么可说的，你们是对的。他糟透了，他当时是在保护我，而事情随后发展到了失控的程度。”

觉得在这种地方只能讨论道德和伦理到这种程度，Maria转头看向Natasha。“你现在要是敢开缺帮手的笑话试试看。”

“就好像我会似的。”Natasha说道，最后狠狠地瞪了一眼Steve。“咱们走吧。”

*** ***

在一脸内疚的Steve的带领下，他们穿过了这个基地，走向Natasha指出的那个地方。他们几乎没碰上什么像样的抵抗，直到他们到达最后一道防御大门之前。那里，那些战士们因为提前收到了警报而搭起了一处坚固的屏障。

在恰到好处的地方Natasha开始冲刺跑，抬脚蹬了一下墙面，刚好落在Steve搭好的手上，借力直接从他们头上翻了过去，在屏障的另一边轻巧的着陆。“你们好啊，孩子们。”她危险的轻笑着，从隐藏的背包里流畅的拿出了她的那对带电的短棒。

就在她变成一阵专攻要害的击打、踹踢和痛苦的旋风时，Maria、Steve和Barnes则是在屏障拆除中。等到他们终于拆得差不多的时候，Natasha已经把所有的守卫都解决了。

“你们拆的真快。”她说道，把乱掉的头发从眼前吹开。

“好啦好啦。”Maria不爽的低哼着，不过还是用了一小会儿欣赏Natasha因为肾上腺素和任务的挑战而灿烂的放着光，她如鱼得水的样子真是漂亮的让人目眩。

“怎么了？”那位红发间谍问道，疑惑的皱着眉。

Maria摆摆手，“没什么，你玩得开心点。”

看起来完全没被说服的Natasha跟上了Steve和Bucky，留Maria断后。在Maria看来，这里的条件还算可以了，囚犯们被分别关押在奇怪的、未来主义的牢房里，还可以互相交流，就是活动空间有限。

“终于啊，也该有人来了。”在他们进门的时候Clint一阵冷嘲热讽的大喊道。“等下，Maria？”

“Natasha让我出来放放风。”Maria干巴巴的说，走到Wanda的牢房门口研究那里的门锁。

“Nat？”

“这呢。”Natasha从Sam的那个位置喊道。

“嘿Nat。原谅我？”

“还没。”Natasha说道，“有人打开锁了吗？”

“没有。”Steve听上去无比挫败。

“好吧。”Natasha调头出门了。

Barnes转头看向Steve，表情无比困惑。

“她会解决的。她就是知道怎么解决这种事。别问她怎么办到的，我完全不知道。”他解释道，头都没从门锁那抬起来。

Maria咧嘴笑起来，看了看Wanda。那个小姑娘被捆起来了，面色苍白而且愤怒的神情，但是显然一切还没超出她的控制力。“你们怎么样了？”她问道。

“很火大。”Clint大喊道。

“还好，在这种情况下。”Sam添了一句。

“只是你而已。”一个并不熟悉的声音从左侧传来。

Maria微微转了转身，看到了一张她之前在报告里见过的脸。她眉毛一跳，“Scott Lang。”

“终于啊，有人知道我是谁了！”

“哥们儿，这并不算一件好事，相信我。”Clint说道。

“在我跨越大洋来救你们之后，”Maria看见Natasha胜利的拿着门禁卡回来的时候轻声说，“这话可一点都不友好。”

Clint轻哼一声，站在门口等Natasha开门放人。在Wanda门口的时候她停住了。

“你还好吗？”

“还好。”Wanda回答道，“但是把这个破约束衣脱掉的话会更好一点。”

“还算合理。”Natasha打开她的牢房大门，和Maria一起进去把那件约束衣解开。

*** ***

“所以我们现在是变成逃犯了吗？”Clint警惕的搓着手问道。

Maria长叹一声，“我回收了这么多年来我攒下的各种人情债。Nick也帮忙了--依旧是用的假身份。所以，你们，并不是逃犯。但是如果你们能在出去之后低调一点的话我会非常感谢。”

“那我呢？”Barnes小声问道。

“我觉得世界上没人能把你捞出来。”Maria抱歉的说道，“所以这次越狱行动将完全由你和Rogers背锅。”

Steve理解的点点头。

“现在，在外面我们准备了交通工具。”Natasha瞟了一眼Steve，“你考虑交通问题了吗？”她尖锐的问道。

“我猜会有别的什么人来和我们一起玩的。”他摊开手说道，“看，你们来了。”


	3. Helicarrier

在这架昆式战机准备降落的时候，机舱里依旧充满了那种压抑的沉默。如果需要有迹象来让Maria知道这个团队关系变得疏远，也许再也无法恢复到之前那样的话，这就绝对是那个迹象了。之前的时间已经使得他们之间的信任有所动摇，经过这一次的事情，几乎全部失去了。她叹着气，帮助Osprey完成了降落前的准备工作，然后把飞机降落在了天空母舰的跑道上。

Natasha已经恢复了之前对着虚空发呆的状态，略微耸着肩。Maria几乎能确定她又开始责备自己引发这场混乱了。Clint坐在机舱远处的座位上，紧紧的皱着眉头。不过他时不时的抬头看看Natasha，但是完全没有走向她的举动。Wanda在机舱里打转、紧张兮兮的，而Steve用手捂着脸，坐在Bucky和Sam旁边。Maria必须得催促他们走出机舱，走到天空母舰的内部，同时还要尽自己最大的努力不要让他们看到她感到的担忧和疲惫。

*** ***

这架天空母舰现在只是最低人员配置，现在基本就是悬浮在空中，这让这里寂静的有点诡异。他们一群人大步走过母舰的走廊，脚步声回荡在空旷的走道里。

“二楼的食堂是开放的。”Maria说道，“那周围的休息室也可以使用。Barton，Nat，跟着我。”随后她就把他们都丢在那里任由他们自由活动。她现在太累了，完全不想搭理他们。

*** ***

Clint和Natasha安静的跟着她走到了管理层。在一间小休息室门口她招呼他们进去，然后，她就开始在那里找咖啡机和咖啡粉了。

“我认为在见到孩子之前你们应该先好好谈谈。”她解释道，同时精确的把咖啡粉平分在三个马克杯里。

“我们又不是小孩子。”Clint说道，他的语气里明显的透露着不爽。

“真的吗？”Maria冷漠的问道，“你们差点就骗到我了呢。”她这次用上了一点Hill指挥官的神情。“你们这次干的都是什么事啊。我知道每个人都会犯错，我也会，但是我们真的需要让他们…”说着头稍稍朝门口歪了歪，“承受我们的错误吗？”

Natasha看着Clint，“她的话好像有点道理。”

“我好讨厌她说话有道理的样子。”他嘟囔着说道，但是还是瘫在了一把椅子里，接过了Maria递给他的咖啡，“咱们就不能像以前一样，打一架了事吗？”

“你真的想和我打一架吗，Barton？在现在这种情况下？”Natasha挑眉疑问道。

Clint咧嘴笑着，“我又不是因为体贴而闻名的。”

Maria几不可见的挑了挑嘴角，“尽量不要弄坏东西，我和Fury开完会之后就回来。”她说完就溜出了门，用略凉的手抱着温热的咖啡杯去找Fury去了。

*** ***

Fury现在满是压抑的愤怒，还有过剩的精力，Maria怀疑他现在的兴奋来自过量的咖啡，而非充分的休息。他示意她坐在自己对面，一点一点的询问着最近几天的全部细节，她也对于自己能记得的所有细节进行完整详细的汇报，而他提出的那些精明的问题也帮她把那些并没有明显关联的各种细节连成一个清晰的故事线，并且让她想起了一些她当时并没有留意的事情。这感觉很熟悉--就像是她刚刚加入S.H.I.E.L.D.时Fury总试探她的底线和极限一样。这让她有点安心，并且可以理清思路解决问题了。终于，在一声低哼之下，他朝Maria点点头，告诉她可以撤了，回去好好想一想他们刚刚讨论的问题。

*** ***

思考了一秒，她觉得已经给Clint和Natasha留了足够长的时间来解决他们之间的问题，Maria回到了之前的休息室，带着他们去找孩子们和Laura。

那里有一间会议室被Barton一家人占据了，家具都被推到了墙边，到处都丢着他们的玩具。Cooper则是整个趴在那里的一扇落地窗上，一脸梦幻的看着飘过去的各种形状的白云，而Laura则是抱着Lila窝在一把椅子里。

Maria的视线则是立刻落在了女儿身上，她现在正坐在地上，和Nate一起在游戏垫上玩，集中精神的把各种积木摞成一座高塔。她似乎听到身旁的Natasha倒抽了一口冷气，整个人就僵住了。几乎是立刻的，Lexi抬头看到了他们，于是她发出了一声尖叫，整个就原地哼唧着，想要蹦起来抱她们。这声尖叫提醒了Barton一家人他们的出现，Clint突然就被一堆小孩子埋住了，Laura也很快加入了她的孩子们的行列。

Lexi现在迅速的爬过来，想要抱住Natasha，她急得都快要哭出来了。那位红发女人发出一声微弱的哽咽，跪在地上吧女儿抱了起来，紧紧的拥着她，连续不断的亲了又亲她的女儿。她显然做好了她再也无法回来、再也见不到她的女儿的准备。Maria能感觉到，恐惧、宽慰和爱意就那么完全不符寡姐人设的散发了出来。

艰难的吞了口唾沫之后，她加入了她们的拥抱，Natasha抱着她的女儿，起身也抱住了Maria。她让Natasha抱着女儿一起靠在她胸口，Lexi细细软软的头发轻轻的刷着她的脸颊，Maria微微闭着眼睛深吸了一口气，闻着Natasha和Lexi的味道。她们都在这，她的全家都在这里了。


	4. Trust

S.H.I.E.L.D.的床铺真的不是给两人睡在一起准备的。不过即便如此，Natasha还是搂着Maria，几乎睡在了她身上，那位深发女人也充满保护欲的搂着她的腰。这床上又挤又热，被Maria当作睡衣的T-shirt摩擦着她的脸颊，但是Natasha需要Maria的心跳声和怀抱才能睡着。

Lexi则是睡在放在房间里的角落里的一个临时发挥的婴儿床（那是在一个抽屉里铺了几床褥子）里。显然现在Natasha真的没做好让女儿离开自己视线的心理准备。

她能感觉到Maria快要醒过来了，她的呼吸节奏发生了一些微妙的变化。把头更深的埋在她的肩颈之间，Natasha在听到Maria睡意朦胧的低哼一声的时候微笑了起来，然后很高兴的感到额头上的一个吻。“早上好啊。”

“Hi，”Natasha把睡衣的布料抓在了指尖。

“你还好吗？”

“就挺期待即将到来的一天里的各种乐趣。”Natasha嘲讽的说道。

“你到底想这事想了多久了。”

“太久了。”

Maria呻吟一声，把脑袋埋在了Natasha的那一头火红的长发里。“现在想这些也太早了。”她的一只手从Natasha的背后摸到了她的睡衣之下，而Natasha真的没法抑制住自己的一阵瑟缩。“抱歉，”Maria迅速的收回手，说道。

“不是，别。就是…太快了。”Natasha在感受到一阵肾上腺素的时候，闭上了她的眼睛，过去几天的记忆就那么在眼前闪回。

“没关系的。”Maria轻声说道，用手梳理着Natasha的红毛。“这样可以吗？”

Natasha咽下了她几乎是本能的羞耻和负罪感，集中注意力在Maria的指尖的触感上，她的心跳，那个她还在愿意陪着自己的事实。“完美。”

*** ***

当她看到香蕉的时候。Natasha微笑了起来，随后抓了一个给Lexi当早餐，然后回到了Maria、Steve还有Sam所在的早餐桌上。Lexi现在很高兴的趴在Sam的肩膀上，朝路过的每一个人微笑着招手。

“你女儿绝对超级会调情。”Sam咧嘴笑着，看着她坐下。

“你见过她的妈妈吗？”Maria简短的问道，同时移到旁边给Natasha腾出地方。

“不礼貌。”Natasha一板一眼的说道，边说着边切着手里的香蕉，“她只是很擅长社交而已，这是有区别的。”

Sam大笑着，抱着颠颠她，然后把她递给她的妈妈。Lexi高兴的抓着那块香蕉塞到嘴里。Steve则是非常安静，盯着窗外的虚空。Natasha注意到Maria时不时的担忧的看他一眼。Natasha在桌子下轻轻的踢他一下，他就迷惑的抬头看着她，看到她无所谓的耸耸肩，微笑一时，他奇怪的挑起了眉毛。

“今天的计划？”她问道，同时喂了Lexi一大勺麦片。

“和Fury开会，和Steve和Bucky，估计还有Sam告别，至少一段时间不会见面了。然后回家。”Maria喝掉她杯里的最后一点咖啡，然后她突然站了起来。“我们现在就得去找Fury了。你想让谁照顾Lexi几个小时呢？”

Steve毫无异议的举起了手。

*** ***

关于这件事情的评估和后续问题的处理的会议，即使有Fury的参与，用时都超过了一个小时。Natasha通常喜欢围绕一个问题发挥她的脑力，进行头脑风暴，同时也很享受看着Maria发挥她的长处，她的战略思想。尽管如此，等到他们终于结束的时候，她还是被累得够呛。就在她们出门的那一秒，她们之间交换了一个眼神，在Maria翻了个白眼并充满暗示的扭动着眉毛的时候，她真的试图压抑住自己的笑意了呢。

“先看孩子还是先喝咖啡？”

“你真的需要问吗？”

*** ***

她们一起洗劫了一间休息室，用掉了最后一点咖啡粉，然后决定去找Lexi和Steve。摇篮里真的安静的可疑，Natasha的神经立刻开始紧张的突突直跳，这时一个路过的飞行技师指了指关着Bucky Barnes的那个屋子，然后一言不发的走了。突然之间，心脏跳到嗓子眼Natasha紧紧的跟着Maria的两条大长腿，推开了那扇门，然后因为她突然停下来而一个刹车不及狠狠撞在她的后背上。

Maria整个人就僵在原地，紧紧的抓着她的咖啡杯，既当成救命稻草也可以当成潜在的武器。Natasha绕过了她，紧紧盯着她的宝宝坐在冬兵（杀手、九头蛇的杀人工具、那个两次试图杀掉自己的人）的腿上。

Lexi抬头看着她的妈妈们进门，对她们高兴的笑出了一个露出牙龈的笑容，欢迎她们来和自己玩，然后转头审慎的看着Barnes。Barnes则只是坐着，几乎僵住了，唯一的活动就是他恳切的看着Steve，然后望着Natasha，就像是在恳请他们做点什么一样。

过了一会Lexi伸手开始戳着那个盖着原来胳膊所在地方的银色的盖子，努力的想把那块金属扒开，办不到的时候皱起了眉毛，然后开始拍打着他残留的金属胳膊和上面的五角星。慢慢的，非常缓慢的，Maria开始从震惊中缓和下来了，但是仍然保持着高度警惕，如果需要的话她可以做出快速反应。Natasha则没法放松下来，她几乎全身紧张的颤抖，感受到了连她自己都惊讶的愤怒。

“Mama！”Lexi最终指着Bucky的胳膊，命令式的大喊着。

Maria向前，靠近了她，慢慢的把她抱了起来。“好了，和Bucky说再见吧。”

“Ba。”Lexi招招手，然后继续吮吸着她的大拇指，趴在Maria的肩膀上。

Maria转身出门，在路上狠狠的瞪了Steve一眼，同时也安慰性的拍了拍Natasha的腰。

*** ***

就在关门的声音传过来的那一秒，Natasha转身瞪着Steve，紧紧握着拳头。“你，”她咬着牙关恨恨的说道，“特么到底在想什么？”

他大睁着眼睛看着她，“这不是没事么。”

Natasha愤怒的低吼着，拽着他出了房间的门，揪着他反身摁在门板上，“Steve你特么是脑子坏掉了吗？”

“没事的。”他坚定的重复道。

“要是出事了怎么办？”她恨道，“要是他伤了她怎么办？”

“可是他没有啊。”

Natasha上前一步，语气更加严厉，“但是你没法提前确定！她是个婴儿！如果她被伤了，你能承担那个后果吗？他能吗？”

Steve终于意识到了可能的后果，表情突然就变了。

“那个人并不是你认识的那个Bucky。当然了，那个Bucky时不时的会出来一下，但是 **他！并不是！你认识的！那个** **Bucky** **！** ”Steve张嘴试图想要反对。“闭嘴！”她继续道，继续大步走向他，“为了让你觉得一切都好，你就可以故意让我女儿处于可能有危险的境地吗？你没那个权利。”

那里有一阵沉重的沉默，她依旧凶狠的瞪着他。终于，他点点头，紧紧抿着嘴。“我很抱歉。”

就这样，Natasha最后狠狠的瞪了他一眼，然后离开去冷静一下自己过热的头脑。

*** ***

几小时之后，她推开了Barnes的宿舍的门，Natasha对于Steve不在的事实感到满意。如果她像她想象的那样了解他的话，大概是去跑那种好几十英里的圈去了。她坐在屋里唯一的那把空余的椅子里，像只猫那样蜷缩在那里，紧绷的肌肉，配合着等待捕食的大猫般致命的优雅。她貌似无辜的玩着她最喜欢的那把刀，试图找到它的平衡点，同时她仔细的观察着坐在床上的那个人的任何一点反应。

Barnes不自在的动了动，“关于之前，我很抱歉。”

“不是你的错。”她低声且冷静的说道。

“我觉得他认为这是个好主意。”

“Steven Grant Rogers觉得好多事都是好主意，但是那并不意味着真的是好主意。”

“他是个好人。”

“他是。但是没人是完美的。”Natasha这次抬眼狠狠的盯着Barnes，“没人能用一个孩子的性命安全来进行一场豪赌。”

Barnes点头，她能看出来他真的懂这句话。他们就坐在那里，一阵沉默。

“你不相信我。”

“不。”Natasha同意道，“我不信，我错了吗？”

“没。”又是一阵沉默，然后Barnes继续轻声、几乎觉得不可思议的语气说道，“但是Steve相信我。”

Natasha轻哼了一声，在手里变着法的旋转着那把小刀，“Steve的意见可不能算是客观评价。”

“你女儿喜欢我？”

“她喜欢所有亮晶晶的东西。”

Barnes那双空洞的眼睛里有什么闪过，是幽默吗？“Ouch，Hill指挥官呢？”

“Maria算是理解洗脑的人之一。她相信每人都有第二次，或者第三次改过自新的机会。不过没有第四次了。你已经试图杀我两次了，还有，不要期待那扇门太快打开。”

他微笑道，“那，你相信什么呢？”

Natasha静止了一秒，“不多。”

Barnes似乎对于这个答案很满意，向后靠着。Natasha突然有种她通过了某种测试的感觉。“接下来会发生什么？”

“这个嘛，尽管很难相信，那取决于你。”

Bucky抬起一只眉毛，明显是在怀疑这句话。

“如果你想打破那些条件反射的话，他们会找到办法的。那过程很不愉快，我可以保证这个，但是那可以做到。如果你不想的话，那么，你会被带到什么地方，关进某个设计和建造都非常不错的监狱，或者某种差不多的设施里。”

他缓缓的点着头，仔细的观察着她。“在他们找出反洗脑的方法之前我怎么办？我现在并不可信。”

Natasha微笑着，“总有办法的。”

*** ***

Maria现在在她以前的办公室里忙的不可开交，Lexi在旁边的旧沙发上熟睡着。等Natasha走进的时候，她抬头看了一眼，明显神经有点紧张。Natasha径直走向沙发，检查了一下那个睡得香甜的宝宝，然后才坐在那把空余的椅子里。

“Barnes还好，想法相当现实。”

“不错。”Maria整理着桌面的各种东西，“总把他关着让我觉得有点别扭。”

Natasha知道Maria觉得别扭的原因，每次看到冬兵的时候，她总能看到当初的黑寡妇的影子。她翻了个白眼，“你当初也关了我好几个月呢，那是正确的决定。相信我，如果你现在把他放了的话，他会跪求你再把他关起来的。他现在无比害怕他会控制不住的再伤人。”

Maria歪了歪脑袋，思考了一下，接受了她的说法。“还算有道理。”

“我觉得他会要求反洗脑，不过他担心过渡期间会发生什么。”

Maria用笔敲敲桌子，一脸深思的表情，“你们那位瓦坎达的朋友，T'Challa。”

“嗯？怎么了？”Natasha问道，奇怪这个问题会走向哪个方向。

“评估？”

Natasha伸伸她的腿，“很聪明、也很机灵，很骄傲而且重视荣誉。但是如果有新的消息让他知道他错了的话，他并不怕承认错误或者作出改变。他是个好人。”

“让我想起了某人啊，”Maria说道，眼角有些笑意，“你觉得他会愿意和我们谈谈吗？”

“你在想什么？”Natasha警觉的问道。

“有些小道消息，据说他的国家的科技水平发展到了一个令人惊讶的程度，我有点好奇。”

Natasha缓缓地点着头，她已经学会相信Maria的直觉了，“我看看他是不是同意和我们谈谈。”

*** ***

Natasha就在她以为的地方找到了Steve，站在飞行甲板上望着窗外飘过的云彩。她悄悄地走了过去，站在她旁边。唯一他知道自己在那的迹象就是他稍微放松的肩膀。在她靠在落地窗上等了一会儿之后，她低头看了看脚下的地板，然后又抬头看了看他。他脸上的表情，那是一阵迷失了的，疲惫到骨子里的表情。

“你还好吗？”她问道。

“当然。我们找到了他，为什么会不好？”

“因为在过去几年里，除了Bucky和Peggy，你的身边多了很多人，而你甚至都还没发现自己的改变。你是如此专注于你的过去，以至于你忽略了发生在身边的一切。”

Steve不自在的动了动，“我需要和Tony谈谈。”

“没错，”Natasha忍住一声呻吟，“我觉得你们应该挺长时间不会说上话的。他的问题，不是你的。”

Steve轻轻勾了嘴角，“有道理。”他又望着窗外的白云，呆了一会。“Sam不该来的，这本来和他并没有关系。”

“你不能替他做决定，”她耸耸肩，“再说了，你觉得到现在这个程度，你还能把他撇开吗？美队啊美队，你得学学怎么看人了。”

Steve眨眨眼，有点被吓到了。这使得她得意的笑着，不过她很快便恢复了认真。

“你不能一直假装他经历的一切都没什么。”她保持的视线接触，语气低沉而严肃。

“我没有…”

“你就是。你不是故意的，我知道，但是你就是在假装那些事都没发生。他杀了人，Steve。他也许是被迫的，但是他确实杀了他们，而且他记得，他们当中的每一个。他们在他手下挣扎、恳求或者尖叫…你不能把那些感受和记忆丢掉，所以别假装那些都不存在。他现在觉得负罪感沉重，所以就让他沉重吧，让他用这种方式哀悼他的受害者们。”

Steve就那么看着她，担忧的紧紧皱着眉。她从来没这么真诚的和他说过话，从来没这么坦诚的展露自己的类似经历所带来的挣扎。最终，他点点头，“好吧。”

“有些事你真的改变不了，我已经花了太长时间告诉Maria这句话了，不想和你也这样。”

Steve小小的朝她微笑了一下，“也许有些事可以改变，但是不是立刻的？”

“呃…”她微笑着说道，“也许吧。”

“我很抱歉。”

“你该道歉的人不是我。”

“我应该…”Steve边说着边比划着Bucky房间的方向。

“没错。对了，Steve？”就在他开始行动的时候她说道，“就认真听他说的话，陪着他。那有用。”

他点点头，停顿了一会，再次认真的点点头，然后大步流星的离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我猜会有很多人并不喜欢这一章。希望在推进情节的过程中没有冒犯到太多人。


End file.
